


solar system- what you said when we were with your friends.

by teaearlgreyhot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, there's booze in this otherwise it'd be rated G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaearlgreyhot/pseuds/teaearlgreyhot
Summary: Buffy's drunk and making friends with strangers in the girl's bathroom. Her favorite topic of conversation? Willow, of course.





	solar system- what you said when we were with your friends.

It was Willow’s first time at a cool, hip kind of bar. Walking through a refrigerator door was maybe a little much, but she didn’t have time to really analyze if she thought it was fun-quirky or not, she was on a mission. Buffy’s drunk texts were… adorable, frankly, but they did express a need for a ride home. 

It wasn’t hard to find Buffy, she was in the bathroom with a gaggle of girls Willow had never seen before. Buffy had been working on a braid for of one of them, but she dropped it when she saw Willow enter the bathroom.   
“Willow!” She said excitedly, a loud enough to make the girl in front of her flinch. “Willow’s here!” Buffy looked genuinely elated, which make Willow smile in spite of the faint smell of vomit in the bathroom. 

“This is Willow?” One of the girls asked Buffy with exaggerated enthusiasm. “She’s so pretty!” The girl stumbled towards Willow. “She said you were pretty, but you’re so pretty!” The girl played with the ends of Willow’s hair, and Willow flushed. Buffy’s topic of drunk conversation was how pretty Willow was? Maybe she shouldn’t be looking into that, but the butterflies in her stomach disagreed. 

“Shh!” Buffy said, patting the arm of the girl who was talking to Willow. “Shh, shh, she doesn’t know!. Or, she knows she’s pretty- Willow, do you know you’re pretty? Cause you’re pretty, but you don’t know I know, or now you do! You’re so pretty, Will.”

“And you’re so drunk. Come on, let’s get you back home.” Willow knew Buffy was just a nice drunk, she always had been. Still, she’d never heard Buffy going on about how good looking Xander was. 

Buffy followed Willow out of the bar, holding her hand in a way that Willow couldn’t tell if it was for support or not. For tonight, Buffy just needed lots of water and sleep, but maybe if Willow was brave enough, she could bring up what she said after the hangover was over. Maybe.


End file.
